


Voice of Reason

by yukiartsa



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, happy valentines day, i was going to write a lemon but fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiartsa/pseuds/yukiartsa
Summary: Trunks lacks the courage to give Broly a Valentine’s Day present, so Vegeta takes it upon himself to have a man-to-man talk.





	Voice of Reason

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write an awkward oneshot of these two with vegeta ruining the moment every time, because who doesn’t find that shit hilarious?

It was just one day. One fucking day in the year. One fucking day, and Trunks still couldn’t find the courage to tell the Saiyan how he felt. 

He glared at the calendar, mocking him with the words “February 14” plastered on the paper. His mother always enjoyed Valentine’s Day, because it was one of the few times where she could read trashy romance novels and eat chocolate without being criticised for it.

Of course, there was the rare occasion when her husband would have something for her, but Vegeta hardly paid the custom any mind. _“It’s a load of bullshit,”_ he commented when Trunks had brought it up once, _“what’s the point in such a thing, anyway?”_

 _“It’s a time of love, of course!”_ Bulma had argued. _“You show someone how much you love them, and it’s a time for loved ones to also get together!”_

Vegeta had simply snorted, muttering something under his breath, and dropped the subject.

Although Trunks agreed with his father (the idea of a day specifically for showing how much you love someone seemed absurd), here he was, sitting at the kitchen table with a box of Valentine’s Day chocolate before him. The half-caste groaned in frustration at his predicament; it shouldn’t be this difficult, should it?

“What’s wrong with you?” His father’s voice interrupted Trunks’ misery, and the teen threw himself over the box of chocolates before he could see. 

“N-Nothing!” He quickly responded, leaning over the table. “W-What are you doing here, Dad?”

The Saiyan prince stared at his son boredly, the teen from the future half on the table, close to tipping everything off, and sweat dripping from his forehead; as always, he was incredibly predictable.

“I got back from training with Kakarot and Broly,” he stated casually, poking through the fridge. Although he didn’t see it, a loud thump indicated Trunks had likely hit himself against the table, and he couldn’t hold back the smirk as he turned back to face his son.

Trunks, cheeks flushed, avoided eye contact with his father, as if he’d be able to read straight through him (unaware that Vegeta could already read him like an open book). “O-Oh? H-How is… Goku?”

“You saw him this morning, Trunks,” Vegeta responded boredly, now searching through the kitchen cabinets. “Broly was anxious to see you, though.” 

Now, Vegeta was treated to the sight of his son’s body jumping slightly, an embarrassed, yet muffled sound coming from Trunks, still hunched over the table.

“I’m surprised you haven’t seen him today,” Vegeta yawned, unhappy with the selection of food available. He took a seat opposite the lavender-haired youth, giving him a once-over, expecting the boy to crack any second now. “You two are almost always together, aren’t you? Just because he’s been training on the Lookout shouldn’t mean you two can’t be together.”

Still no response from his son. Vegeta, fed up with his son’s shyness, snatched the box Trunks hid underneath him, and chuckled at the sight of a cheesy heart-shaped box, looking at the boy incredulously. “Really? _This_ is what you’ve been trying so hard to hide?”

Now, having no way to hide his embarrassment, Trunks sat back in his seat, looking off to one side. “I… Yeah… So what? I wanted to give Broly some chocolate.”

“On Valentine’s Day.”

“Y-Yeah.”

“In a heart-shaped box.”

Trunks visibly shrunk, as the truth was being pressed into him. “Y…Yeah.”

Vegeta simply snorted, tossing the box onto the table. “You’re hopeless, Trunks. The fact that you and Broly haven’t fucked each other’s brains out yet is still something to behold.”

“I— W-What do you mean?!” Trunks sputtered, cheeks darker than before; at this point, there was no need to hide the elephant in the room, when it had made itself known.

“Broly’s as lovesick as you are, that’s what I mean. I can _smell_ the sexual frustration coming off of him, you know.”

Trunks buried his head in his arms, groaning. “I… I didn’t need to hear that, Dad…”

“I don’t know what’s worse, dealing with your pathetic charade, or Broly’s,” The Saiyan huffed, ignoring his son’s whines. “Seriously, why don’t you just grow a pair and tell him already?”

“I… I don’t know how,” Trunks murmured, lifting his head up slightly. “I-I mean, Saiyans are different from humans, right? I don’t want him to get the wrong idea or anything.”

Vegeta stared at him blankly, and Trunks turned away; he wanted the Saiyan badly, how _else_ could that be seen?

“You. Are. An idiot.” Vegeta muttered, pulling himself up. He grabbed the box, and the scruff of his son’s jacket, and took them both outside with him, despite his son’s confused, incoherent words of complaint.

 

* * *

Following their first fight with the legendary Super Saiyan, it became clear that Broly would not be easily defeated; Kakarot had only won by sheer luck, and with the energy of his comrades, and even then, it was only a slim chance of victory. 

For the sake of the Earth (and their own lives), they requested Shenron to give Broly the ability to control and manage his temper, thereby keeping his power at a manageable level (as long as he wasn’t angered). 

As expected, Broly followed them back to Earth, but, with his new ability, they were able to reach a meeting point, and the Saiyan decided, as Cell was still a major threat (that would likely defeat Goku, which wasn’t something Broly was accepting of) that he would remain on Earth and train on Kami’s Lookout, serving as Dende’s bodyguard. 

As long as they had the Dragon Balls, anything was still possible, after all, and it gave Broly time to settle his internal disputes over Kakarot.

Trunks (from the future) had been the most accepting of this idea, and from day one, spent a good amount of time training and being with Broly on top of the Lookout; Dende was still quite nervous around such a powerful being, and Mr. Popo kept to himself, so Trunks’ presence was welcomed, and not disliked by any means.

By the time Vegeta landed on the Lookout with Trunks, it felt like it had only been yesterday that Broly had first been introduced to everyone here, when it was in fact several years. The Lookout was more alive, since Broly took residence here (Dende had his own private quarters, and Mr. Popo rarely slept, so they’d made a spare room into a bedroom for the Saiyan), the flora vibrant due to the constant care provided by two pairs of hands.

Mr. Popo was the first to greet them, explaining that Broly was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for some private meditation, and Dende was elsewhere on the Lookout; Vegeta returned with a grunt, and Trunks, an apologetic smile for his father’s attitude, before he hurried after his father, still unaware of what he was doing back here.

“You,” Vegeta stated once Trunks had finally caught up, “are going to go and tell Broly how you feel.”

Trunks visibly paled, already stuttering. “Y-Y-You can’t be serious, Dad!”

“You’re both shy idiots, and unless someone gives you a push, you’ll be awkward for the rest of your goddamn lives, boy.” Vegeta scowled, shoving the box of chocolates into Trunks. “Besides, someone needs to take the stick out of the meathead’s ass.”

_“Dad!”_

“Maybe Broly can take the stick out of your ass, as well,” he added, rolling his eyes. “Just go in, and tell him.”

“I-I can’t! I mean, what would I even say?!”

“Something along the lines of _“I like you”_ and _“please fuck me I’m a horny teenager”_ might be a good start,” came his father’s snarky reply; although intended to be a joke, it only made his son less eager to go through with this. “I’ll go in with you, if that will make you feel any better, alright? Now get in there, and tell him already!”

 

Without waiting for his son’s response, he tugged Trunks into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (it was currently inactive, meaning any number of people could come and go as they pleased), letting go once he shut the door behind them, and pushed Trunks forward.

As Mr. Popo had said, Broly sat in the middle of the room, legs crossed, seemingly unaware of his surroundings, until his eyes snapped open and locked onto the visitors. At first, he was surprised to see Vegeta, but then he saw Trunks, and a gentle smile crossed his features, and he got onto his feet.

“Princess Trunks,” the Saiyan greeted the lavender-haired teen warmly, oblivious as to how the name made Trunks’ heart flutter. Broly had misinterpreted the half-caste to be a female at first because of his hair, and although the matter had been resolved, the nickname (and the long hair) remained. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Y-Yeah, same here,” Trunks murmured shyly, the box in his hands hidden behind his back. “S-Sorry I didn’t come earlier, I was b-busy…”

“I don’t mind, Princess,” Broly answered, “I’m just happy to see you now.”

Any response died in Trunks’ throat, and he stood there for a moment before Vegeta, spectating from the back of the room, called out to his son, “Stop being so pathetic and give him the thing, boy!”

As if remembering, Trunks suddenly perked up, and held out the box of chocolates to Broly. “I-I got these for you, Broly… I remember you saying you liked these the last time I bought some over.”

The Saiyan blinked in surprise, staring at the shape of the box, and opened it with a beaming smile. “Thank you for such a heartfelt gift, Princess,” he murmured (once again making Trunks’ heart skip a beat), “but I didn’t get anything for you in return…”

“Ah! N-No, it’s fine, you don’t need to or anything! I just uh… I happened to find them a few days ago, and I knew you liked chocolate, so I thought I should get it for you…” Trunks explained, neglecting to mention how he’d actually scoured to find these specific chocolates over a week ago; he’d gone to a lot of effort for this, but hadn’t expected to actually be giving them to Broly.

“What is this shape anyway, Princess?” Broly asked, perplexed. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“I… It’s a heart.” Upon realising that Broly likely knew what an actual heart looked like, and struggled to see any resemblance with this, Trunks quickly explained. “We have a custom on Earth that uh… Every year on this day, we give chocolates to the people who mean a lot to us, and the heart shape… I-It represents _love…_ ”

“O-Oh…” Broly’s cheeks flushed, his tail anxiously waving the fear and desire that he was holding back on, a scent that Vegeta was growing incredibly sick of.

“Just tell him already, boy! Don’t make me say it for you!” Vegeta yelled, to his son’s embarrassment. Trunks turned to chastise his father, but Broly cut him off before the half-caste could voice his protests.

“So… It’s a sign of love then…?” Broly asked cautiously, still blushing.

Trunks, accepting of his fate, sighed. “Y-Yeah… The truth is that… I, uh…” He swallowed, and came clean. “I-I really like you, Broly, I mean, _really_. N-Not just as friends? Fuck, how am I supposed to say it?”

“Be a man already!” Vegeta called out once more, as Broly intervened once more. 

“I… I think I feel the same way, Princess.” He murmured shyly, both Trunks and Broly’s cheeks now a fiery red. “I, um… I don’t know how to show it, though…”

“Just kiss already!” The Saiyan prince yelled.

“Would you please shut up, Dad? You’re _not_ helping!” Trunks finally had the chance to respond, but Broly, irritated with this intervention (ironically enough), grabbed Trunks by the wrist, and pulled him deeper into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. “W-What are you doing, Broly?!”

“Y-You can see yourself out, Vegeta,” the Saiyan called out, even though Vegeta had already made his way out, shutting the door behind him with an ever-present smirk. Although he couldn’t see or hear what would follow, he had a pretty good idea of what would occur, and that fact made him proud.

He was no charmer, but that hadn’t stopped him from getting with Bulma, and it seemed like Broly was much the same.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i had fun spending valentines day alone, because the next day, i had work, and bought myself some discounted chocolate to stuff myself with ;w;


End file.
